disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Quimby
Chief Quimby is head of the Riverton Police Department. He is dedicated to keeping the city safe, but finds constant trouble keeping Inspector Gadget from causing chaos. He usually ends up having something comical happen to him when Gadget makes a mistake. Appearances ''Inspector Gadget Quimby is called in when Dr. Artemus Bradford is murdered and the technology he developed, stolen. Much to his surprise and annoyance, security officer, ''John Brown is rebuilt as the cyborg Inspector Gadget and put on the force. Seeing him as a "publicity stunt" he's forced to deal with, The Chief puts him on several small assignments, such as being a crossing guard and rescuing kittens. When Gadget demands to be put on the Bradford murder case, Quimby refuses, claiming it takes real detective work to do it. When Robo-Gadget causes destruction in Riverton and pays him a visit, Quimby takes the chaos "Gadget" is causing as him lashing out in anger for not being taken seriously. Quimby tells Robo-Gadget that he wants him to lead the case just as officers arrive and point guns at the imposter. Quimby then watches as Robo-Gadget jumps out the window and damages several police cars before continuing his rampage. After Inspector Gadget defeats his doppleganger and captures Claw, Quimby prepares to arrest him until Penny has Claw's ex-henchman Sykes tell the truth. Out of respect for all Gadget has done to prove himself, Quimby says "Wowzers" and salutes the Inspector in gratitude. ''Inspector Gadget 2'' Learning that Gadget arrested his mother for going 0.3 miles over the speed limit, Quimby takes him to the holding cells to get his mother out before she ends up victim to the real thugs inside. However, much to his memory-recalling, he finds her giving them "tough love" - a good beating. Putting the matter aside, he warns Gadget to arrest real criminals or get fired. Upon Claw's escape from prison, Quimby calls Gadget in and shows him the voodoo doll Claw had in his holding cell; Claw still holds a grudge against Gadget. He is then accidenly knocked down the tunnel Claw escaped prison with. With the approval of the mayor, Quimby reveals G2 to the press, explaining that she will take care of the Claw Case in place of Gadget. After Gadget bumbles in gathering information and foiling a robbery, Quimby demotes him to cleaning the station toilets, something that ends disastorously as Gadget gets thrown out of the restroom after failing to unclog one. After Gadget is used as a distraction by Claw, via a control chip, Quimby fires him from the force. Getting to the mayor's fun-raiser later, he is bopped on the head when Gadget (now a parking valet) gets the door. Claw attacks the museum and steals the Ruby on display, paralyzing him and the other humans with laughing gas. Because G2 also failed to stop him, Quimby deactivates her. When Claw activates his time-displacement ray, Quimby is trying to toss a paper ball into the trash; it would have gotten in if time hadn't frozen it in place. Later, at the ceremony to congratulate the Gadgets on their victory over Claw, who got away, Quimby announces the Gadget Program is getting a bigger budget to help in the event Claw returns. He later watches with the mayor as Gadget fires fireworks out of his hat; one lands near them and explodes. Angry at the inspector, Quimby yells with the mayor; "Gadgett!!!!!". Trivia * In the original cartoon, Chief Quimby would usually pop out of things and give Gadget a letter. The letter always ended with "...this message will self destruct", resulting in Gadget carelessly tossing the letter back at Quimby who would get caught in a small explosion. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Spouses Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bosses